Krugor
Krugor '''(formerly the Great Being '''Aparsul) is a powerful being residing on Spherus Magna. After falling from grace, Krugor swore vengeance during his imprisonment and became an unofficial personification of fear itself. Biography Early Years Aparsul was one of the Great Beings that came to Spherus Magna. On his side, he was responsible for the medical abilites of the Agori. While doing this, he also explored the planet. During study, Aparsul found a mysterious cave with enigmatic crystals growing out of the walls. Despite strange mind stress, Aparsul took samples back to his laboratory, thinking he can use them to physically cure mental disablities instead of vocal therapy. As he studied the crystals, Aparsul slowly lost his mind, finding himself loving the crystals and wanting to experiment their effects on the Agori, who he began to hate due to their inferiority to him. He began kidnapping Agori, as they were scared off by the presence of the crystals. Despite feeling guilt after the first Agori's death out of fright, Aparsul still tested the crystals on the Agori, starting to enjoy their pain as well. Over the next few months, Aparsul sheltered himself from the other Great Beings, who began to worry about his condition and his refusal to come out of his lab. In truth, Aparsul is starting to lose it, becoming physically mutated by the crystals into a creature too terrifying to lay eyes on. Aparsul also cut off his own hand, replacing it with claws carved out of the crystals he cherished. Soon, he stopped experimenting and began to openly hunt the Agori in his custody in his lab, taking joy in making them frightened before murdering them. The other Great Beings began to suspect that Aparsul was responsible for many disappearances and investigated him, finding him transformed into a monster self-named "Krugor" (Horror in Agori language) and surrounded by bodies of his victims. After a struggle, Krugor was defeated and imprisoned within a casket. During his imprisonment, Krugor briefly regained his sanity. Overhearing the leaving of the Great Beings, Krugor was devastated and regretful of his actions, though he is only sorry for driving away his family. Return Krugor returned when a Makuta named Draferno released him, believing that he would gain power from unleashing him. However, Krugor instead rewarded him with a shattered mind. Seeking to destroy the species that ruined him, Krugor sought out his secret weapon, a stone that would turn him into a giant like Mata Nui. However, Toa Bolta, and Assassins Beacon and Arsenal discovered this plan though Beacon and Arsenal's connections to Draferno led to them trying to stop his plans. Bolta lost her life when Krugor punched through her chest, and in an impossible feat, the enraged Beacon downed a giant sized Krugor. Deciding to spare him, Beacon buried Krugor under several tons of dirt, leaving him in a coma. A Better World An archeological digging within the city of Ferro-Nui found the comatose Krugor, who had shape-shifted into an amnesiac Agori with a claw fused to his hand. While befriended by the archeologists, the amnesiac Krugor despised them, though not knowing why. Only when he saw the symbol of the Ignika did his memory return, and Krugor massacred the researchers one by one like a predator, using his shape-shifting abilities to make the team distrust each other. After disposing of the archeologists, Krugor started a campaign of terror by destroying Ferro-Nui slowly, driving its inhabitants insane or killing them. Later, Krugor was confronted by Beacon, who came to aquire one of Krugor's Phobias Crystal blades to defeat the mad Toa Zeus, who had been resurrected along with Bolta. Krugor is intrigued by Beacon's lack of fear of him, theorising that Bolta's death has driven Beacon slightly insane, making him immune to the crystal's effects. Amused by this, Krugor gives Beacon a blade, promising to wipe destroy Ferro-Nui within six days. Beacon or Bolta is unable to do anything, as they were busy with Zeus. Krugor is still on the loose. His most recent whereabout was in a forest, where he killed several campers and laughed at the appearance of their ghosts, still frightened by him and continuing to attempt to flee him. Abilities and traits Aparsul was The Doctor of the Great Beings. This meant he was the medical expert of his family, mostly interested in the anatomical makeup of the Agori, both genetically and physically. Before his corruption, Aparsul was friendly, but still thought he was above the Agori and Glatorian. But this belief did not stop him from fixing them up when they get injured, which resulted in him teaching them how to take care of themselves. He was also curious, travelling around Spherus Magna to see what it held for him and his siblings. He also travelled with a camera logging device, to record his findings and research. When finding the Phobias Crystals, Aparsul began to go insane. His small arrogance grew to near selfishness and despisal for those below him, similar to a wealthy person who is disgusted by the poor. The Crystals' influence urged him to take his interest in the Agori's and Glatorian's physiology further, to the point where Aparsul lured several to his lab and he dissected them. Under the impression that he was only testing the Crystal's powers, Aparsul believed he was only conducting tests, but began to enjoy the torturing of his "subjects". He finally snapped when he became obssessed with scaring people to death and when he mutated into his current form. Krugor is psychotic, obssessive, selfish, and always blamed others for his current identity. He thoroughly enjoyed frightening people, pushing them to the limit until they either went insane or died of shock. Occasionally, he would focus on one person while he killed another, to see what kind of reaction he would get. He is also curious about many things, for example, after his release from his burial, he tried eating Matoran in Ferro-Nui. Krugor is also very hateful towards his former life as Aparsul, believing Aparsul was a weakling whose compassion made him a coward. However, a part of his former self still exists. He is still an expert in anatomy and knew how to manipulate people for his ends. Krugor still loves his siblings, the Great Beings, and felt regret when he found out they had left the planet, believing he had driven them away. He also loves Spherus Magna, believing the Agori and Matoran were ruining it. As a Great Being, Krugor has the mandatory abilities a Great Being has, such as immortality, some invulnerability, and high intelligence. With Phobias Crystals infused into his body, he gained the abilities to cast illusions, manipulate thoughts, shape-shift, and some limited teleporting. Weapons Krugor's most notable weapon is his claws. The claws were made from Phobia Crystals, which generate fear and manipulates mental states depending on the radius of affect. Unbreakable, these blades cannot be broken, but can be wore down, thus allowing Krugor to make alterations as desired. They can also cut through almost anything. Trivia *Krugor is created by BionicleChicken *He is also a combination of Freddy Krueger, Scarecrow from Batman: Akrham Asylum, and Death and Lucifer from the show Supernatural. *Krugor is one of the characters BionicleChicken plans to never kill off, along with Bolta, Beacon, and Brannigan (yes, Bolta and Beacon were killed already but they will stick around). This means that any stories by BionicleChicken will involved or reference these four in some way. *Krugor represents the horror side of BionicleChicken's BC Universe. Bolta is fantasy, Beacon is action, while Brannigan is adventure. Category:Great Beings Category:Spherus Magna